


Don't Leave Me, Lisa

by Vocachuuu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy MerMay!, Not Beta Read, girls loving girls...my favorite genre, here are some soft lesbians, i love describing sunrises and oceans..., mermaid au, yukilisa, yukina is a mermaid!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: Lisa really did take all the stereotypes that mermaids labeled humans with and totally stomped them into the ground, disproving every single one. Lisa was kind, she had a golden heart and a bright, genuine smile that she seemed to always wear while around Yukina. Her touch was gentle and her skin was soft, her lips tasted sweet and her words were honest. As a child Yukina was taught that humans would only do her harm, that they were selfish and a threat to all mermaids. Yet there she was, meeting up daily with a human, one who she had fallen in love with.And Yukina wouldn’t have it any other way.





	Don't Leave Me, Lisa

**Author's Note:**

> this was sooo fun to write! i stayed up late writing last night even though i had testing today, oops,,, to anyone else who is testing right now, i wish you the best of luck!
> 
> aaanyways, check out my twitter (@hanayagay), i talk about bandori a lot!! i also take writing requests~ self promos aside though, i hope you enjoy!!

It was early morning. The sun was just barely visible behind the horizon, the breeze calm and cool as it tossed around Lisa’s hair lightly. She was walking - well, more like  _ speed walking  _ \- down the street, eyes trained on her destination. 

 

The sea was calm that morning, small waves languidly dragging along the sand beneath it. Lisa bent down to remove her shoes, carrying them in her right hand as she stepped out onto the beach. The sand was cold, not yet exposed to the heat of the sun, and Lisa only took a moment to dig her toes into it before jogging towards the water. Careful to avoid any sharp shells or abandoned shards of glass, she soon found herself stepping in the dampened portion of the sand. She didn’t venture forwards, though. Veering leftwards, Lisa chose to instead step onto a long path of rocks, naturally piled along the beach and cutting into the water. 

 

The breeze is cool, whispering against her ears and toying with her hair as she walked carefully along the rocks. Once at the edge, she lowered herself, sitting on the rocks and dangling her legs into the water. She placed her shoes carefully behind her before looking off towards the sunrise. The ocean was painted orange and yellow, cracks of pink showing through the sky as the sun climbed above the horizon. 

 

It was beautiful, placing second for the most spectacular sight she’s seen. The winner, though, would be next to arrive.

 

“Yukina?” Her voice was gentle as she called out, eyes trained on the water as she waited. After a few moments of silence, a flash of movement caught Lisa’s eye, and soon her beloved had surfaced. 

 

Silver strands of soaked hair stuck to her face as she - quite elegantly - rose above the water, two or so feet away from Lisa. Golden eyes blinked a few times as Yukina allowed herself to become accustomed to the different environment, and Lisa giggled. 

 

Her gaze locked onto Lisa, passive and gentle. “You’re early,” she pointed out, as if Lisa wasn’t aware. That earned Yukina another teasing chuckle from her.

 

“Yep! I woke up before my alarm and I was too excited to fall back asleep~. This is the best part of the day for me, y’know?” 

 

Yukina swam a bit closer, her gaze unwavering. “...Me too,” she replied, and Lisa didn’t miss the way her voice faltered in the slightest and her pale cheeks grew rosy with embarrassment.

 

“Aww, really? Gosh, you’re too cute!” Kicking her legs against the rock beneath her happily, Lisa smiled wide at Yukina as she spoke. “You have the whole ocean to swim in and see, and yet you still come visit me every morning  _ and  _ every night… I’m, like, super honored, honestly.” 

 

“There isn’t anything in the ocean that could possibly interest me more than you.” Blunt as ever, Yukina finally broke her stoic expression, eyes darting away towards the water instead. Though she tried, holding back even the smallest hints of a smile just wasn’t possible; at least, not when she was speaking with Lisa. No matter how she tried to hide it, Yukina always failed in masking her unbearable happiness and excitement when she saw the other.

 

It would be so easy for Lisa to leave her. To just… Never visit the beach again. To leave Yukina waiting forever, wondering what she did. Or tell the authorities and have Yukina taken or killed, tested on like a lab rat or chopped open for experimentation. The outskirts of the beach were a dangerous place for mermaids, yet Yukina couldn’t bring herself to stop visiting Lisa. Seeing her every day, talking to her, basking in the small moments they had together… It was the only part of the day Yukina had to look forward to.

 

“Yukina! I think that’s the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

 

“I’m… Sorry?”

 

“No no no, don’t apologize! Actually, do it again, I want to record it this time!”

 

“L-Lisa…” 

 

Lisa really did take all the stereotypes that mermaids labeled humans with and totally stomped them into the ground, disproving every single one. Lisa was kind, she had a golden heart and a bright, genuine smile that she seemed to always wear while around Yukina. Her touch was gentle and her skin was soft, her lips tasted sweet and her words were honest. As a child Yukina was taught that humans would only do her harm, that they were selfish and a threat to all mermaids. Yet there she was, meeting up daily with a human, one who she had fallen in love with.

 

And Yukina wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Lisa must have gotten restless and tired of the silence, because she spoke up again. 

 

“Hey hey, Yukina. It was a morning like this when we first met, you know.” Though her voice was always gentle, the way she spoke was even softer than usual. Filled with… Adoration, maybe. Whatever it was, it only pulled harder at the strings tied around Yukina’s heart.

 

“Yes, I remember.” Yukina watched as Lisa sat up straight, looking off towards the horizon. The sky was a pale blue, hints of pink swirled in like cotton candy. The sun was more clearly visible, having found its way above the horizon and slowly began inching into the endless sky.

 

“You seemed so shy and scared, ehehe~. In all honesty, I thought you were really cool!”

 

“Considering you’re a human and I was wounded, I had assumed the worst at the time.”

 

Lisa redirected her gaze back towards Yukina. “Aww, poor Yukina! Come on, do I really look like I could even hurt a fly~?”

 

Yukina shrugged. “Not really.” 

 

“Ehe, I’ll go ahead and take that as a compliment~.” 

 

They went silent, and Yukina found her eyes wandering. Her focus landed on Lisa’s hands, pale and soft with long painted nails and a few designer bracelets. Pursing her lips and gathering her confidence, Yukina reached up and grabbed one of her hands, bringing it towards herself. She gingerly placed Lisa’s hand against her cheek, pressing into it lovingly and closing her eyes. It was unlike Yukina to do things like this, yet she couldn’t help but be haunted by the thought that Lisa wouldn’t be with her forever. A few risks were necessary to make the most out of their time together, she had decided.

 

Lisa, caught off guard by the (pleasant) surprise, gave a wide smile and cooed. “Yukina~! You’re seriously too cute!”

 

“Don’t say that out loud. It’s… Embarrassing.” Though she said that, it would be a lie if Yukina said she didn’t enjoy hearing such sweet praises from Lisa.

 

“It’s true though! And even though you’re always under water, your skin is so smooth and beautiful… If I didn’t love you so much, I’d be a bit jealous~.”

 

“L-Lisa…” 

 

She took a few moments to lovingly brush her thumb along Yukina’s cheekbone before stopping, seemingly hit with an idea or something. “Yukina, hoist yourself up here for a sec! I wanna give you a kiss, just a small one~.” 

 

Though flushing with embarrassment, Yukina did comply, releasing Lisa’s hand and placing her hands firmly on the rock below Lisa. Pushing herself out of the water, she leaned forwards, allowing Lisa to cup her face in her hands and press their lips together gently. Long fingernails combed through long strands of silver hair, and Yukina could feel Lisa’s overjoyed smile against her own.  

 

They had to seperate at some point - Yukina didn’t have the upper body strength to hold herself up for longer than a minute or so, which limited their time in close proximity. 

 

Noticing the way Lisa’s olive eyes sparkled with tears as she looked off towards the ocean, Yukina was quick to inquire. “Lisa, are you alright?”

 

“Ahaha, yeah… I’m more than fine, Yukina.” Looking back down at the mermaid with loving eyes and a melancholy smile, she held out her hand. Yukina placed her own within Lisa’s, and their fingers intertwined. “I just… I love you so much. I don’t ever want this to end.” 

 

Watching a tear cascade down along Lisa’s cheek, Yukina ached inside. She wanted to wipe away Lisa’s tears, she wanted to kiss her as many times as needed until Lisa felt better. But she couldn’t, so Yukina only squeezed her hand and pressed a kiss against the back of it.

 

“Me too,” were the only words she could bring herself to say, hoping Lisa couldn’t see that she held back tears.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated, but im fragile so please be gentle!! also, comments and kudos help keep me motivated as a writer, so id appreciate them a lot! thank you soo much for reading~!
> 
> one more thing: i'd like to take this concept and make it into a series of sorts... would anyone be interested in that? let me know!!


End file.
